


Rising Damp

by fengirl88



Category: Bryant & May, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crossover, Gen, Humour, wet!lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last time Lestrade got this wet on a case was with those mad buggers from the Peculiar Crimes Unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Damp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [second_skin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/gifts).



> written for blooms84's [wet!Lestrade fest](http://blooms84.livejournal.com/53051.html); this is a crossover with Christopher Fowler's Bryant & May novel, [_The Water Room_.](https://www.penguin.co.uk/books/1005266/the-water-room/) Possible spoilers for that novel, though it's a while since I've read it, and Lestrade wasn't in it the last time I looked.

The last time Lestrade got this wet on a case was with those mad buggers from the Peculiar Crimes Unit.

Well, to be fair, John May wasn't mad - he was obviously the Watson of that duo. But even Sherlock might blench at some of the things Arthur Bryant kept in the fridge at the PCU's offices over Mornington Crescent tube station. Just as well Bryant and Sherlock had never met: the chaos they could cause between them didn't bear thinking about. It had taken Dimmock a fortnight to stop his computer playing Country and Western at maximum volume after Bryant's last calamitous brush with police electronic equipment.

May had been apologetic when Lestrade was nearly drowned in the Fleet tunnels. Bryant had been too busy spouting arcane facts about the lost rivers of London, which as far as Lestrade was concerned could _stay_ lost. And no, he _didn't_ find it consoling to think that in the eighteenth century there'd have been dead dogs floating in the Fleet.

Today, it's just the Thames, which people say is getting cleaner, though it doesn't taste that way. It's Sherlock's fault Lestrade fell in, of course. Lestrade glares at the smug bastard as Sherlock grabs John's phone to take a photograph of a sopping wet, spitting furious DI Lestrade wrapped in a bright orange blanket.

**Author's Note:**

> more about the Fleet river and the Fleet tunnels can be found in Nicholas Barton's book _The Lost Rivers of London_ and [here](http://atlasobscura.com/place/river-fleet).
> 
> the title of this story comes from U.A. Fanthorpe's wonderful poem about the lost rivers of London, discussed [here](http://www.independent.co.uk/arts-entertainment/the-sunday-poem-1101316.html) by Ruth Padel.


End file.
